


blue confettis and hushed moans

by sincerelyhecate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak and Tears, M/M, Multi, Smut, Surprises, at the last chapter tho, my own tag: trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhecate/pseuds/sincerelyhecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Surprise!’</p><p>He discovered that the path brought him outside the protection barriers of camp.</p><p>What he didn’t expect exactly, was Leo and Piper shooting bursts of blue and silver confetti on his face and the roars of laughter coming from a crowd. </p><p>Strong arms wrapped around his midriff and all he could see was the vast sky getting closer.</p><p>or </p><p>I don't know what I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jelly Beans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing and I had exams right after I posted the first chapter.
> 
> || first Jercy fiction uwu ||
> 
> Also, happy birthday Seaweed Brain. We love you! ❤
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belongs rightfully to Rick Riordan. The rest of the plot and any significant else are all specifically mine.

The sun was halfway ascended to its peak when he realised that today were of hazy memories of blue cookies and hot cocoa.

The wafting smell of chocolate and honey-crusted candy, the gentle sounds of his mother's soft chidings. 

The pleasant breeze of the chilly air, the calming scent of the sea. 

And the glow of a smile, the warmth of a kiss. 

Percy yawned widely before burying his face into his pillow once more. 

Nope, on the contrary, it didn't ring a bell at all. And he was too sleepy to bother with the calendar. Or the alarm clock, for that matter.

But it did bother him when there was a consistent series of knocks on his cabin's door, very likely not to stop anytime sooner. 

He threw the pillow in a futile attempt to shut the accursed sounds off.

'I'm gonna knock this door down, Seaweed Brain. For the last time, get your ass off the bed!'

'Ten more minutes,' he managed to groan.

Of course that wouldn't suffice. Even in the best of his days, it was only after the sun had risen so high did he manage to crawl away to the bathroom.

He almost drifted off to another dreamless sleep when the entire door shuddered and groaned. He slowly lifted his head up just in time to see the poor piece of wood got blown off its hinges by Annabeth. 'Look what you've done. Now who's gonna fix the fucking door.'

It didn't even sound like half a question.

'Percy, it's half past eight, for gods' sakes.'

'Hm. I should have another hour of sleep, then.'

'Oh, you wouldn't wanna be late today.' Annabeth sing-songed as she opened the curtains to let in the morning light. 'Reyna, Hazel, Frank and the usual bunch are going to come over from New Rome at ten.'

'And?' 

'And they're coming for your sake, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth whacked his head with her book. 'A lot of activities to be done in schedule today. You wouldn't wanna miss that.'

'Uh-huh'. Percy finally, _slowly_ rose up, kicking off his fluffy baby blue blanket and stretching his arms up. His eyes flickered to Annabeth, catching her staring at his bare body before smirking when she pretended to look elsewhere. 

Well, things between him and his Wise Girl are good as over now.

'Been working out lately, actually. Like what you see?' he chuckled in amusement.

Annabeth gave him the evil eye. 'Bathroom. Now. Or no blue jelly beans for a week.'

Percy went into the bathroom faster than Annabeth could even finish her sentence.

|||*|||

It was not really a surprise, actually, to find the mess hall deserted. Most campers had probably start off their scheduled routine for the day. Only a few were still lounging on their tables eating breakfast, and Percy supposed that it was really late by then. Undeterred, he gazed all over his surrounding and spotted two familiar figures eating at the Hades table.

'Morning, Will. Hey, Nico.' He took a seat next to the grinning blonde, waving at the son of Hades as he set his meal on the table. The boy merely nodded with the tiniest hint of a smile. Will, however, was patting his back with an affectionate gaze. 'Morning, Perce. Today's a big day, huh?'

'Heard that the Romans gonna come over today. I wonder if they want a Capture the Flag rematch or something.'

'Or something.' Will sounded positively sure of himself. Percy hummed in acknowledgement as he sipped his milk tea. He was taking a bite of his pancake before realising that Nico was giving him an incredulous look. This was odd. Percy decided to be courteous. And careful.

'How's it going, Neeks?' 

'Better off without you.' The deadpan almost made him choke.

'Oh, dear. Nico, go easy on him, will you?' Will chided his boyfriend gently, helping Percy chug his drink for relief. This time, Nico did smile a little as the blonde reached out to stroke his cheek. 'Whatever you say, Solace.'

Realisation dawned upon him that he was indirectly disturbing a couple's morning. 'Um, I think I better get going.'

'Nonsense, at least finish your food.' Another deadly glare from Nico and he obediently did as he was told.

|||*|||

A note was all he got when Percy arrived at the empty amphitheatre. ‘To our biggest Seaweed Brain, huh?’ he read.

_Follow the path ridden with blue_

_You shall find a surprise waiting for you_

'Okay, what's going on here?'

A quick walk around the place and he saw what the lines meant. A line of blue petals, scattered on the ground, was decorating the pathway that leads to the nearest borders of camp. He heaved in a sigh and set off. It was half past eleven, but no, there was not a single Roman or Greek in sight. A few, perhaps, but none that he was close to.

This suspiciously smelled like a prank.

The lowly leaves casted shadows on the ground, and the occasional beams of sunlight filtering through the thick canopy of the trees, betrayed the signs of a beautiful day. There was a sudden gust of wind billowing on Percy’s face when he noticed that the path was now slightly different.

Tainted by sinners, so it seemed.

‘What kind of monster dares to do this crime,’ he grunted through gritted teeth as he picked at an innocent blue jelly bean squashed beyond recognition. The ground was now littered with an assortment of blue sweets instead of petals, and Percy found himself balling his hands into fists.

That’s it. When he meets the culprit, they will know the taste of Riptide slicing through their flesh.


	2. Blue Confettis

‘Surprise!’

He discovered that the path brought him outside the protection barriers of camp.

What he didn’t expect exactly, was Leo and Piper shooting bursts of blue and silver confetti on his face and the roars of laughter coming from a crowd. He was about to reach for Riptide when the bothersome strips of flashy paper cleared off to reveal the smiling faces of almost everybody he knew, cheering and clapping at his arrival.

A few groaned when Percy scratched the back of his head in confusion. ‘I’m sorry, but what are you guys on about?’ 

The oracle Rachel sighed mockingly, but her eyes shone of nothing but fondness. ‘Seriously, Perce. It’s the eighteenth of August!’ She placed a paper crown on his head as everyone shout, ‘Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain!’

The situation was super absurd that he laughed over his own idiocy. ‘Whoa, you guys can't get more awesome than this, can you? Man, I supposed it’s not that surprising that I forgot my own birthday, huh.’ He managed to let out an apologetic chuckle. Several people whooped and laughed good-naturedly.

‘As expected from you, Percy.’ Annabeth giggled quietly as she came to his side and grabbed his arm. ‘Come on, Sally’s here.’

The hull of the Argo II glittered in the afternoon light as the music began to play and the celebration started with flourish and happiness. A few canopies were set up, shaded by the gigantic trireme, as guests began to laugh and dance, their cheerful voices lifting his spirit and carving a smile on his lips.

‘Percy, over here!’ A familiar voice called him. The tone, soft and loving, widened his smile even more before he even saw the face of the owner. ‘Mum!’

Sally Blofis was placing a candle shaped like the number eighteen on an enormous blue birthday cake, with Paul setting up the chair to the table by her side. She spread her arms and Percy embraced her with laughter. 

‘Look at you, my baby's all grown big and strong.' She was beaming with pride when she let go of her only son, tiptoeing just a tad to kiss his forehead. A look at her ageing face and her beautiful eyes, her look so demure gazing through him, and Percy was overcame with emotion. ‘Gods, Mum, this is everything.’

‘Oh, thank you, sweetheart, but the real mastermind is none other than Annabeth.’ The blonde saluted and bowed, prompting a round of laughter from the small family. 'Pleasured to be at your service.’

‘Paul, it’s nice to see you.’ He took a moment to hug his stepfather, who seemed surprised and pleased at the same time. ‘How are you, son?’ His eyes crinkled in delight behind his glasses as he pat Percy’s shoulder.

‘Never been better.’ He held both of his parents’ hand. ‘There’s nothing better that I could wish for.’

‘What about me, then, my boy?’

Gasping quietly, he turned around and took in the sight of the Bermuda shirt, the well-built body and the eyes very much like his own. A halo of light encircled the man’s tall frame, the trident he’s holding emitted off a powerful aura. Everyone was on their knees in a matter of seconds.

‘Lord Poseidon, it’s an honour for you to join us.’

‘Really now, everyone. Back to your feet and continue the party! Don’t mind me here.’ He faced the small family once more and said, ‘Well?’ Grinning, Percy hugged him so hard that the god of the seas let out a small ‘oof’. ‘Of course I won’t forget you, Dad. I’d never.’ 

Poseidon smiled. ‘Thank you, son.’

‘So, Poseidon, how’s Amphitrite?’ Sally piped in, smiling in earnest. Always the charming lady, she was. ‘Ah, caused a few storms here and there, helping up with those coral reef but really, how are you, Sally?’ To be honest, the lord of the oceans should really take his subjects off his mind now. It’s his favourite son’s birthday, after all.

It was not long before the adults were deeply immersed in conversation, catching up with each other in times both old and good.

‘Okay, so we better leave the grown-ups in peace. You’ve got to meet everyone, birthday boy. Come on.’


	3. Laughter (and Some Tears)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearing off some things and attempting feelings.

The shutter of the camera whirred to life and everyone cheered.

The birthday song has ended and the candle was blown, and the closest ones to Percy huddled together for a group photo. And after he cut a piece for the sake of tradition, well, the party went on as usual (or rather, as wild) as a birthday party would go, and Percy didn’t miss the satisfied smile playing on Annabeth’s face.

But truly, there _was_ something magical fluttering about in the air of the party.

Like how the afternoon was of green, brown and gold yet colourful all the same, and the slanting sunlight reflecting a bit too bright on the surfaces of balloons and flower bouquets, and the lilting songs of the nymphs felt a bit outlandish yet enchanting in the ears.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' The view was of the valley of pine trees and flowing creeks, a scenery of alarming calmness and tranquillity.

'You outdo yourself yet again, Wise Girl.'

'Well, I missed you, Seaweed Brain.' 

'And me too.' He held the girl's hand and gently brushed away stray curls of golden locks off her face. The atmosphere between them grew quiet.

'Annabeth, I'm sorry for everything. I was always being an idiot and yet you still did everything for me. Our breakup, well, it was all me, okay? And I should've never act so -,'

'Percy, stop. Tartarus happened, and it was inevitable. I've foreseen this, and it was never your fault to begin with. It was only a matter of time before we did, hm?' She paused, before continuing her words. 'You're an adorable idiot, by the way.'

He hummed in agreement. 'And you'll always be my sister in everything but blood.'

'You too, bro. Ew, I sound like Jason.' They both burst into laughter.

'So I heard my name, yeah, and I'd like to know why.' 

Percy turned around to find Jason standing behind them, arms crossed and one golden eyebrow raised. The sight of his bro never failed to send a pleasant warmth tingling through his stomach, and he grinned brightly at that. 'Mostly about you and your attraction of bricks.'

Jason punched him playfully on the shoulder before enveloping Percy into a hug. 'Happy birthday, dude.'

'Thanks.' The blonde placed his arm around Percy's shoulders as Annabeth beckoned them to join in the festivities.

Leo was sharing a plate of sweet shortcake with Calypso, who threaded a flower crown of blue baby breaths, lilies and mint leaves for Percy, enchanted to last. As she placed it upon his head together with the paper one, she twirled her caramel braid with her nimble fingers and managed an awkward smile.

'I'm sorry for cursing your loved ones, Percy Jackson. I felt nothing but betrayal back then, but now I truly believed that good things come to those wait.' She casted a meaningful glance towards her beloved Latino. 'And then he came along.'

Leo puffed his chest up with pride.

'But still, Calypso, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have -.' The daughter of Atlas raised her hand up to silence him. She still brought about the air of an Ogygian queen around her, except that now she's a free soul. She gave a sisterly kiss on Percy's cheek and offered her blessings. Annabeth smiled from the side lines. She had long lost the romantic feelings for Percy to feel jealous.

'Thank you, Percy Jackson, for the great company I had, when I was alone and lost. May the Fates offer the best for you in life.'

'No, I should thank _you_ for our times.' He turned to face the son of Hephaestus. 'Leo, we're cool?'

'I always _am_ , dude. Don't know about you.' Leo said it so smugly that they can't help but laughed.

Hazel and Frank gave him a tight bear hug (with Frank literally being a bear) before saying their congratulations and offering their presents. The daughter of Pluto was experimenting with a camera she recently bought, and was familiarising with the concept of ‘selfie’. Her golden brown curls glittered like toasted bread as she thanked Percy for the adventures they had.

'Frank and I would never have a good friend like you anywhere else. We'd never be as good as we are now without you, honestly.'

Percy chuckled and ruffled Frank's hair, standing on his toes to do so. 'Nah, You both are destined to be heroes, even without me, okay? Be proud of _that_.'

After that, they passed by a dancing Grover, who bleated out his congratulations while attempting to impress the crowd and his girlfriend Juniper. Chuckling, Percy yelped when Thalia hit him with a blue jelly bean right in the forehead. He suddenly had a realisation. 

'Wait. Who had that sick idea of leaving precious sweets as a trail?'

'We ran out of petals,' Thalia said coolly. She ignored the glare Percy directed to her and surprisingly, proceeded to hug him. Truth be told, he did received a lot of hugs today. Even though it left him fuzzy and warm inside, Thalia hugging him felt, even though nice, absurd and awkward. The lieutenant of Artemis was way too short now, but her eyes burned with ferocity and wisdom. And not to forget her status as a formidable Hunter.

'You never bothered to hug me like that,' Jason mumbled suddenly, his voice sounded scandalised. His sister snorted, her eyes glinting as bright as her silver circlet.  'Liar. I babied you more than enough.'

She faced Percy once more and grinned. Gesturing towards the Hunters who were 'enjoying' the party with obvious wariness, she said, 'If you need help, kelp head, we would gladly be of assistance. Lady Artemis sent her regards, as well.'

Jason whistled, very impressed. The regards from a goddess, huh? It's almost as powerful as a blessing. Well, perks of being a favourite and on the good side of the goddess of the Hunt. Percy bowed and asked Thalia to return his as well. The daughter of Zeus smiled at that.

The sun sank lower, and Jason excused himself to refill his cup.

'Percy!' Will's melodic voice filled the air. The son of Apollo was hand in hand with his silent boyfriend, walking towards Percy and Annabeth with his face red with merriment.

'Happy birthday!' There was a certain quality to Will's voice that leaves a sense of warmth and solace when he spoke with a gentle tone.

'Thanks, Will!'

The blonde swivelled around to face his boyfriend, gesturing with his head in a 'don't-you-have-something-to-say' kind of way. Nico's lips was a thin line before he started to speak.

'So.'

'Yeah?' This was getting more awkward by the second. It was approximately two minutes of Nico staring at him with a vacant face before the Ghost King truly smile.

'Happy birthday, Percy.' It was short and simple, but the tone was sincere and full of unrevealed emotions. 'Even though I said that you're not my type, you have my loyalty and trust. And even when you broke my heart, well, I hoped I wasn't so stupid to repeat the same mistake again.'

Percy was silent, probably putting all the blame to himself. The Italian tentatively put his hand on his shoulder, a gesture to reassure.

'So thank you, Percy, is all I wanted to say. Not for what you did,' he muttered something like 'oblivious as hell' under his breath before continuing, 'but for being a friend all along. Saving me, not judging me with who I am, and accepting me all the same. If anything, it was all my fault.'

He cleared his throat. 'I can't say that I don't love you, so yeah.' Nico left it there, a tinge of pink dusting his pale cheeks.

'So, I don't hate you.'

'Thank you, Nico.' Percy said earnestly. He can't help but grin.

'Guys, I would like to have Percy for a mo.' Piper came over to him in a blur of brown, blue and orange, hastily dragging him away towards the refreshment area. Her brown hair was braided with blue feathers for the occasion and when she blinked, her kaleidoscopic eyes shone with shades of blue and green.

'I'd always wonder why lemonade should be blue.' She poured the drink into two cups. 'Personally, I found that it makes the drink more revolting.'

'Hey!'

'Nah, I'm just joking, Perce.' She brushed away a strand of choppy fringe, laughing softly. Her eyes betrayed her cheerful tone, though. They looked faraway, and a shift of their colours was enough to tell Percy that something was not right.

'You know what happened, do you?' He could tell that Piper knew his question from his confused look. She took a deep sigh, and he almost thought that she wanted to let go of the tears that clearly have dampened her eyelashes.

But Percy also knew how strong the daughter of Aphrodite was. So he wait for her to strengthen her composure and collect herself. In just a minute, a figure appeared behind them and took the drink from Percy's hand. It was Reyna. 'Something happened here?'

'What the -.'

'Rey!' The Cherokee smiled brightly. 'So glad you could join us. We're about to start the main event.'

'Uh, is this the part where I would be brutally murdered by you two for breaking Annabeth's heart?'

Reyna didn't laugh, staring at him as she took a sip. Piper gazed into her cup and bit her plump lower lip. She took another deep sigh. From their spot, Percy saw Jason laughing over something with Will and Nico, though the blonde kept casting curious glance towards him, his smile never lacking off his scarred lips.

Piper’s voice break through his preformed inappropriate thoughts. ‘There’s no such thing as love in fake memories.’

So they did break up. 

‘I’ve been ready for quite a while actually, so it didn’t hurt that much.’ Piper settled for smile that looked so force, Percy wondered if she was really trying to. ‘He had his priorities elsewhere, and falling in love is not as easy as tweaking other people’s memory for them to like you. Love demands feelings, it demands commitment and sacrifices, and through them, it binds our souls. Aphrodite is not a petty goddess. She’s not a powerful Olympian for nothing.’

Love is the most savage monster of all. That was the undelivered message.

‘So when he looked at someone he’d really love, I knew that it was time for me to step away.’

‘He left you for someone else?’ That was rather insensitive of Jason. He would have to be prepared for Percy’s wrath later. _No one_ can hurt his friends.

‘ _I_ left him, Percy. Not him.’ There were real tears now, rolling through her eyelashes. She furtively wiped them away and, though her chin quivered, tried to smile. Again. Percy clenched his fists, but even _he_ knew that he can’t do anything. Even for someone as oblivious as him, it must’ve hurt.

‘It _fucking_ hurts.’ Reyna wrapped her arms around her friend and gently shushing her. All Percy could think of was Hera being a bitch. The daughter of Bellona was looking at him through her steely gaze, expecting him to understand. 

‘I know that you really should, Piper, and thank you for having faith in me. But why did you tell me all this?’

What he couldn’t understand even more was when Piper managed to choke a little in laughter. Even Reyna smiled a little. Tears gone, the daughter of Aphrodite looked beautiful again in the lowly sunlight. ‘You really don’t know anything do you?’

‘Hurt him, and I’ll crush every single bone in your body.’ The praetor sounded dead serious.

‘Wait. Whoa, what?’

‘All the best, Percy. Be the soulmate I couldn’t be.’ Being the daughter of love herself, Piper just _knew_.

‘Wait -.’

Strong arms wrapped around his midriff and all he could see was the vast sky getting closer.


	4. Hushed Moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crashing waves and the billowing wind, and private times under a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original plan was just birthday smut but I went overboard with the plot preceding this.
> 
> And yeah, it's smut, so be warned.

He could feel the cool air whipping across his face, the forest a lush green carpet underneath his feet, the wispy white clouds all floating lazily around him. Percy’s voice was hoarse from screaming, and he could only settled to pout angrily.

‘Aw, don’t be so glum, Perce. It’s not that bad, isn’t it?’

Well, he guessed so. The descending sun and the glittering sea that was closing in the distance was not that bad. _Flying_ is that bad.

‘When the fuck are you gonna put me down?’

‘We’re almost there, hm? There, near that abandoned dock.’

Jason’s realm was not at all bad, actually. If Percy hadn’t been feeling so pissed off, he would say that it was truly beautiful. Zeus must’ve been in his good mood today, considering not a single grey cloud in the sky.

‘Hey, Perce.’ Percy refused to face Jason, whose cheek was warm against the side of his neck. ‘Look down.’

He realised that they were gradually descending, his dangling feet just a few metres above the leafy tips of the pine trees, once again in the vicinity under protection of the camp. Just then, the beach and the rolling waves came in full view, and he felt his spirits lifting a little.

Now what was the thing that Piper was telling him about?

Before his thoughts could form coherent sense of the girl’s words, he could feel Jason’s chest, pressed on his back, trembling with soft laughter. ‘I never knew you could be this tame when flying. I kinda missed the threats.’

‘I’m used to your sass, Grace.’

The blonde chuckled. ‘As if you’re not sassy yourself.’

They’re flying right above the water now. Percy could almost touch the frothy bubbles with his toes. The water was of sparkling green and deep blue, the waves almost wild in their rogue motion. He could see their reflections on the ever-moving current, Jason’s brightened face smiling back at them.

And then he had this idea. ‘Big mistake, Grace.’

A deep connection with his powers was all it took to summon a big wave to envelope them both. Before the blonde could even do anything, they were plunging underwater.

|||*||| 

‘You should’ve seen your face.’

‘Shut up, Jackson.’

‘Man, I really wished I had a camera.’ In a second, he was pinned down by a soaking wet Roman. And not even that could stop his laughter. They rolled on the mat, spread on the sandy ground underneath the shade of a tree about fifteen metres from the edge of the sea, trying to wrestle each other into obedience.

‘Okay! Okay! I give up!’ His uncontrollable mirth gave him away, grunting as his blonde friend locked him to the ground. Unable to stop his cheerful mood (which was actually endearing), Jason let go of Percy and decided to pout on the corner of the mat. Chuckling slightly, the son of Poseidon decided to make peace. With a flick of his hand, Jason was completely dry. The simple gesture of kindness was enough to prompt a smile from the son of Jupiter.

‘So, did Piper tell you?’

Percy, who was too busy staring at the scar on his upper lip, lifted his head a bit to look at him. In a sudden, his expression shifted into apprehensiveness and curiosity, his eyes turning a darker shade of green. ‘Uh-huh.’

‘Well,' Jason took in a deep breath. 'Honestly when she told me, I know that something was… definitely wrong. I told her to let me try and be the best boyfriend for her. But yeah. She told me why, and that’s when everything fell into place. I guess my heart knew before I did, too.’

When Piper told him that they should stop, his mind flew to the thought of Percy. Jason was reminded of the chaste touches they exchanged, the tight hugs they shared, and how their bodies fit so well together to make him realise that. And the way Percy had always looked at him, like he’s the best thing that had happened to him, was enough to tell him what he ought to do.

The son of Poseidon sat up straighter, running his fingers through his raven-coloured curls. Somehow their distance was getting closer and closer, and it felt natural to do so. He began to understand, and was not as surprised as he thought he’d be when Jason uttered the words.

‘I li – like you, Percy Jackson.’

 _Oh_.

And Percy felt himself smiling when the son of Jupiter said that, his eyes casted down behind those golden frames and his cheeks flustered a bright red hue.

‘And I thought I’d let you know.’

Fuck, that was cute.

‘I like you too. In case you wanted to know too.’

The look of disbelief on the blonde’s face set Percy giggling slightly. Without both of them even realising it, both boys were now shoulder to shoulder, their eyes locked together in an unwavering gaze. He made a mental note to thank Piper later.

‘Why are we here, anyway?’

‘O – Oh, yeah.’ There was a small bag, obviously Piper’s (judging from the authentic and lady-like design), lying innocently at the edge of the mat. Percy wondered why he didn’t notice that before. Jason, on the other hand, was contemplating whether he should take whatever things that were in the bag or not.

 _Oh, forget it_ , he thought. ‘Percy?’

‘Hm?’

He laced their fingers together and immersed himself into the depths of Percy’s green eyes, a personification of the sea. Brushing away the dark locks of his forehead, Jason cupped the other demigod’s chin, feeling their hot breaths intermingling with each other. Without another word, he leaned in.

His lips were as soft as Percy imagined them to be. They broke apart, and he could see that there was nothing in comparison to Jason’s expression, which was a true definition of happiness. When he returned the kiss, the blonde’s whole face was lit up like the sun, his cute scar stretching a bit along with his rosy lips.

‘Um, i – if you wanted to, would you…’

Percy decided that a flustered Jason is a really pretty Jason. Sighing with a smile, he was about to ask what Jason really wanted before he paused to see what the blonde was about to do. He looked really nervous, but his hands was sure and steady when he pulled the collar of his shirt wider and stretching his neck to the side.

Baring himself for Percy. By then, he knew what Jason wanted.

Tentatively stroking Jason’s shoulder, which had tensed all the way up, he smiled in assurance and leaned in a little closer. The son of Jupiter was scented like the fresh morning air, his skin cool against the tip of Percy’s nose. Wrapping the blonde closer to him with his left arm, his soft kisses made their way up Jason’s throat, his chin, the side of his beautiful angular jaw, and the corner of his lips.

‘Why?’ Percy needed to make sure. 

‘I’ve waited a long time to feel you against me. I… I want you to be my first time.’

And that alone was the reason he needed.

He lifted Jason’s shirt all the way over his head, pausing a little as he watched Jason’s broad chest rose and fell in fascination. His hands, though hesitating a little, pressed against his lover’s pecs, leaving trails of prickling goosebumps as he moved them all over Jason’s torso, trying to feel the sensation of skin against skin. Percy found out that he couldn’t get enough.

‘Can I?’

Nodding slowly, Jason let his pants pulled off by Percy, lifting his hips up a little to ease the movement. He placed his arms around Percy’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss the boy’s pink-tinged ear and murmured whispers of encouragement.

He seemed to have lost track of time, both of them finally bare from any article of clothing without Jason knowing it. Their fronts were pressed flush against each other, with Jason on his back, the atmosphere silent except for the roar of waves and the quickening beats of their hearts.

That’s when he remembered the bag. Summoning the winds to bring it closer to them, he shifted a little from their comfortable position and rummaged through the bag and retrieved the required item. Percy watched him curiously, his head nestled on Jason’s chest.

The truth hit him hard when Jason took out a small bottle, his smile apologetic and nervous. It was lube. He lifted his head up and stared straight at those azure blue eyes. ‘Are you sure, Jason?’ he inquired. The blonde just shrugged, though his face was of determination. ‘It’s what I’ve always wanted. And you’re the birthday boy, anyway.’

As if to prove his point, he took Percy in between his legs and grinded their groins together. The son of Poseidon let off a grunt. ‘Oh, shit, that feels good.’ He chuckled quietly. ‘And here I thought cuddling naked together is the best part.’

He pushed himself away from Jason, whose arms were splayed to the side, and took the lube. Following the cue, the blonde spread his legs, his cheeks bearing a rosy shade and his golden hair a heavy mess. Percy took in the sight with awe; he’d never seen such beauty before.

Slicking his fingers with the lubrication, he prepared Jason slowly and carefully. His entrance was beyond heavenly, the velvety tightness demanding Percy’s fingers to go deeper. It was cute that Jason yelped a little at times when his fingers hit his prostate. It was without a problem, as Jason had explained with a blush that he had practiced for quite a while before.

Without warning, Jason pulled him in an embrace and demanded, ‘Percy. I _need_ it, right now.’

He locked Percy in between his spread legs, locking his ankles together behind the small of his lover’s back. Unable to go anywhere, he decided to go with the flow and heed the younger demigod’s wishes. He pulled in Jason closer together, noting how wonderful to feel his cool skin against his warm one, and kissed the blonde’s jaw just before connecting their lips again in a hungry kiss.

Well, how could he resist?

Caressing Jason’s well-defined cheekbones, he aligned his cock with the boy’s puckered entrance and gently nudged at the rim. ‘Shit, stop teasing me,' the blonde huffed with annoyance, before groaning when Percy finally pushed in. He looked so handsome, Jason noted. Percy’s cheeks were red and his lips were slightly apart, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

It was distracting enough to have a beautiful demigod, being gentle in his own careless way, between his legs working so hard to please him. He decided to clench in a bit to encourage Percy, who was taking his own sweet time.

Both of them released hushed moans when they were finally reunited. Jason pressed their forehead together, pushing Percy to his back before settling to sit on his lap. He made an experimental roll of his hips, glad to hear the frustrated moan from Percy, who obviously wanted more than what was given. The son of Poseidon tried to thrust into him, eliciting a mewl from Jason, but he pinned Percy down again.

‘Relax, bro. I got this.’ He pulled himself up a bit before slamming back down on Percy’s groin. The boy let out an unabashed moan, his eyes transfixed on Jason’s naked body, on his formidable erection swinging wildly in rhythm with his body. In just a short moment, Jason was riding him with flourish, his glasses hanging dangerously at the edge of his nose, a trickle of sweat running the side of his face.

How could someone, who was so prim and proper, and a bit of a stoic nerd honestly, be so wild-looking and gorgeous at the same time is beyond Percy. Jason’s strong hips’ muscles rippled as he continued to impale himself on Percy’s dick, looking so ruined yet so beautiful.

‘Fuck! Ah, you’re amazing, Jason.’

Jason was more than happy to please his lover. Percy’s beautiful sea green eyes was gazing at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, pupils full-blown with lust and eyes half-lidded with wonder. He cradled Percy’s head, twiddling his soft curls with his fingers. The boy was thrusting into him madly, struggling to meet his rhythm. ‘Oh, fuck!’

He felt nimble fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him with a steady pace. Panting heavily, he took in the soft features of the son of Poseidon, who was repeating his name in murmurs whenever Jason took in a particularly good thrust and moaned, whispering praises and curses in his ear.

Eventually, their movement became more erratic, sweating lightly from the pleasant heat. Percy’s thumb was now spreading the pre-cum dribbling from his slit, and combined with constant stimulation of his prostate, was enough to push him off the edge. ‘Percy, I – I’m gonna – ah!’

He came hard all over their front torso, ejaculating warm liquid as white-hot pleasure rushed through his lower region. As he sought Percy’s lips, he could feel the raven-haired boy tensing up, stilling for a moment as he released his pent-up pleasure into Jason, moaning his name against his lips.

Both of them collapsed on the ground. Gently kissing Jason’s eyelids, Percy slowly pulled away out of Jason, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde.

‘That was… intense.’

Pulling Percy into a cuddle, Jason chuckled deeply, his eyes droopy and a tired smile on his lips. His hand brushes the straying curls away from Percy’s sweaty forehead, carding through them softly before seeking his lips for a gentle peck. After they pulled apart however, he winced slightly, feeling a little bit sore in his nether region. This didn’t go unnoticed by Percy. ‘You okay, Jason?’

‘A bit disgusting,’ he groaned a little bit as he shifted for a comfortable position, noting the feeling of some _stuff_ leaking down there. Percy huffed a laugh before absentmindedly moving closer, feeling a bit weird to have their body stained with sweat and cum-streaks, yet pressing together all the same. ‘Yeah, we should take a dip later. And get back before everyone gets worried.’

Jason hummed in agreement. ‘But don’t worry, though. They know we’re here.’

‘So this all pre-planned, huh?’

Laughing apologetically, Jason nodded before sighing. ‘Honestly I didn’t expect for us to go this far.’ His voice dropped an octave. ‘And for you to say you liked me back.’

‘Can I rephrase myself? I _love_ you, you big nerd.’

The expression on the blonde’s face was priceless. They kissed, paused to smile fondly at each other, before kissing again. The hum resonating at the back of Percy’s throat when their lips met had Jason fallen in deep all over again. He sounded so happy that it infected him as well. ‘And me you, you big dork.’

Percy buried his heating face in Jason’s shoulder, trying to hide the blush in. He’d always wonder how the blonde’s voice always had that effect on him, which made his chest so light and his heartbeat so fast. Leaving him flustered, and a boner. ‘So, what are we, Jason? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Or just bros with benefits that fuck?’

‘I’m about to say boyfriends but yeah, up to you.’

‘Sounds good to me.’ Percy don’t think they’ll stop kissing each other for another few hours. Making up from several years of pining fruitlessly. He wondered what would be the expressions of the guests later when they got back, judging from the mess that they made. And the hickey on the base on Jason’s throat that gods-know-how did it get there.

‘Thank you, Jason.’ Percy clucked his tongue when he noticed that his words went unheard. He could tell from the rise and fall of his chest that the son of Jupiter had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly opened, his glasses askew and looking so peaceful in his dreams.

Well, the party can wait. The rhythmic sound of the waves, the soothing cool air of the beach and the warmth of Jason’s body was all he needed then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my first time, go easy on me uwu. Sorry if anything. But no matter, constructive criticism is always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of this. I'm a bit inexperienced, after all. ❤


End file.
